


Coming Out Tale

by Danagirl623



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Crush, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pride, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Just a short and sweet story about Johnlock's coming out.





	Coming Out Tale

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were happily ensconced in their chairs drinking tea and reviewing the day’s newspaper. The post case haze hung between them.

  
“John.” Sherlock says casually, idly. As if he isn’t concerned about what he’s saying. “You should go away this weekend. I hear Cornwall is lovely and not-”

  
“Mmm?” John asked, placing his tea down.

  
“Cornwall, John. Do keep up.”

  
“Why would I go to Cornwall?”

  
“Because you deserve a break.”

  
“I don’t want a break. I’m ready to start a new case. Have you got anything on?”

Sherlock shook his head. “This weekend is going to be very loud. I’m merely thinking of your health. Your leg, mainly.”

  
“Damn my leg!” John grinned, cheerily. “I’m really ready to go again. Wait a tick. Why are you trying to get me out of the flat? Are you planning on having sex? Because that is something I would like-” John cut himself off, red cheeked. “I’d like to see you bring someone home. The notoriously fickle Sherlock Holmes brings a date home with intentions of fuck-”

  
“While that may have happened once upon a time, I’ve grown out of my whore phase.”

  
“You had a whore phase?”

  
“Oh, yes. Every young gay man does.”

  
“What?” John asked in disbelief.

  
“John, is there something wrong with your auditory skills or perhaps your grey matter?” Sherlock asked, bitingly.

  
“My grey matter is fine. What isn’t fine, is what you’re telling me.”

  
“Homophobic? Tsk. Not like you at all, John.” Disapproval was rolling off Sherlock.

  
“I love the gays!” John defended himself, with a bit of a smirk. “I’ve slept with enough of them to know-Well.” He bragged. “They don’t call me John “Three Continents” Watson for nothing. It’s not just a nice girl who loves a soldier. I have met quite a few men who love a soldier too.”

  
“Bisexual.” Sherlock agreed with a smile. “I retract my previous suggestion of retiring to Cornwall this weekend. Would you like to join me at London Pride?”

  
Sherlock studied John’s face as he thought. John waited to respond. Sometimes with Sherlock you had to be as crafty as a fox.

  
“As a date?” Hope tinged John’s voice.

  
Sherlock’s eyes squinted. “John, this is the second time in less than 1 year that you’ve asked me out.”

  
John grinned at him, and laughed. “You’re wrong.”

  
“You just asked me out!” Sherlock said, indignantly.

  
“The number of times is where you’re wrong.” John grinned at him. “Allow me to speak a moment.” Sherlock nodded, grinning. He loved listening to John reason out loud. “According to you, I’ve asked you out only twice, but you’ve missed the subtle ways I’ve asked.” John leaned towards him. “I’ve made my attraction to you no secret. I just have the dumbest roommate ever.”

  
Sherlock shot him a questioning look, but didn’t defend his intelligence.

  
“Oh, use your brains. Brainy is the next sexy afterall.”

  
Sherlock’s look should have burned holes in John. Mentally he started processing hundreds of interactions. A pattern started emerging.

 

John standing closer to Sherlock than anyone else. Endless supplies of tea even John wasn’t drinking. Constant dinner invitations. Clean laundry. Milk for tea always.

  
“By jove!” John exclaimed in a terrible cockney accent. “He got it.”

  
“Remind me to not let you go undercover. Your accent is terrible.”

  
“Your brain is defective.” John countered.

  
“John, I accept your affections, but what about Pride?”

  
“Will it be a date?”

  
“Yes, it seems so.” Sherlock cleared his throat, with a tiny smile.

  
“Then yes, I’ll go to Pride with you.” John leaned back in his chair and picked up his newspaper again.

  
Sherlock cleared his throat, again. “Would you care for some tea, John?”

  
John smirked behind his paper and said nonchalantly, “Sure, love.”


End file.
